


Tifa in Trouble

by PunishedVarmint



Category: Final Fantasy VII
Genre: Bribery, Deepthroating, Dubious Consent, F/M, Face-Fucking, Facials, Hand Jobs, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-11
Updated: 2019-06-11
Packaged: 2020-04-24 19:03:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,669
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19179505
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PunishedVarmint/pseuds/PunishedVarmint
Summary: Tifa Lockhart is about to discover that not all of her problems can be solved with punching and kicking. Sometimes you have to think of creative solutions, and with Tifa rocking such an amazing body, she certainly has a lot of options available to her.





	Tifa in Trouble

**Author's Note:**

> Follow me on Twitter (https://twitter.com/PunishedVarmint) for all my latest updates!

The jingling bell at the front door announcing a new visitor to the Seventh Heaven made Tifa’s head snap up from the dusty glass she had been cleaning. Her head was in the clouds – all her thoughts preoccupied with all her anxieties about Cloud and Barret’s secret mission to destroy the reactor – that she had completely forgot to put out the “closed for business” sign. Now, as she glanced at the two fully decked out Shinra guards that had stepped into her bar, the busty bartender mentally kicked herself for being so forgetful. _‘Great, just what I needed. These guys are going to be impossible to get rid of.’_

 

“I’m sorry gentlemen, but we’re closed,” said Tifa as stepped around the counter and approached the men. The trademark trio of red lenses upon their helmets glinted menacingly even under the tavern’s dim lights, and they both looked at the dark-haired beauty with muted expressions. “I’m very sorry about the mix-up, but if you come back tomorrow I’ll be more than happy to serve you then.”

 

The two guards glanced at each other. The taller one front, clearly the commanding officer between the two, shook his head. “But your sign out front says you’re open.”

 

“I know, I know, and again I apologize, but it’s just a small misunderstanding. We are in fact closed.”

 

He smirked, and although his eyes were covered by that helmet Tifa could practically feel the snobbery he looked down upon her with. “Gee, that’s too bad. My friend and I just got off our shift and we were looking forward to enjoying a drink or two in your fine establishment. We’d hate to find out you’re violating local business regulations by changing your hours without the proper paperwork.”

 

‘Yup, typical entitled Shinra assholes,” thought Tifa as she fought with every fiber of her being to not roll her eyes right in front of him. “I assume you this is just a one-time thing. Some of my staff had leave early to deal with a family emergency. It won’t happen again.”

 

“That may be so,” interjected the smaller guard, “But you’re still depriving this sector of a necessary service by closing your doors at this hour!”

 

Tifa planted both hands on her hips and stared down the guards. Although the local law enforcement had browbeaten and kowtowed many of the locals through their intimidation tactics, Tifa refused to be pushed around by these thugs. After all, she knew her rights. “Actually, my establishment operates under a bar and restaurant permit. And under the Small Business and Local Goods Act, article 14, subsection 32, my bar is allowed five vouchers per month to change our due to emergency and/or extraordinary circumstances.”

 

“Don’t quote regulations to me, little girl,” growled the lead officer. “You still didn’t check in the department to confirm the change in schedule.”

 

“Under subsection 34, I don’t have to,” replied Tifa with a terse smile.

 

“It’s a courtesy.”

 

“But not a formality.” The buxom martial artist folded her arms sternly over her chest, an impressive feat given its size. “Now, unless you’ll be needing anything else, I trust you’re satisfied?”

 

“Not quite.” The Shinra guard, his ego now sufficiently bruised, shuffled through his memory for any excuse to show up this uppity brunette. “No doubt you’re due for another inspection. No harm is conducting that now.”

 

Tifa’s jaw dropped. Clearly this scumbag was willing to play dirty to sate his wounded pride. “We just had our last inspection two weeks ago!”

 

“Then consider this your bimonthly inspection.” The guard pushed past her, shoving her shoulder aside hard as bullies are wont to do.

 

That couldn’t be allowed to happen. It took days of preparation before an inspection to be sure Shinra’s goons could stumble upon AVALANCHE’s hidden headquarters below the floor. And seeing as how Barret and the others had used the secret entrance just a few hours ago before leaving for the mission, even a cursory glance toward the pinball machine might be enough to spot the obvious signs. “You can’t do that!”

 

“We can do whatever we want,” said the guard, not even bothering to turn around to face Tifa but instead going straight for her shelf of liquor and immediately push the bottle aside, more to cause a mess than anything. “Article fuck-you, subsection call-my-supervisor.”

 

For the briefest moment, Tifa’s hands balled into fists, but she immediately relaxed them as the impossibility of such an outcome fell heavy on her mind. She had no shadow of a doubt she could beat these thugs into a coma but doing so would bring undue attention upon her corner of the slums. Shinra wouldn’t take kindly to an assault upon two of their officers, and they’d crack down hard to root out the cause. AVALANCHE would be exposed, Cloud and all her friends would be hunted down, and Tifa would have to live with the guilt that I’d be all her fault. That could be allowed to happen.

 

Fortunately for her, the smaller guard wasn’t keen on keeping his big mouth shut. “Well there’s another way we could make this all go away,” he said with an obnoxious snicker. 

 

Tifa looked back at him with wide-eyed understanding. “You mean… a bribe?”

 

The guard behind her counter slammed his hand down on the wooden surface. “It would be unspeakable for such a distinguished member of the Shinra Corps to even speak of such a thing. And so, we won’t speak of it anymore,” he said with a very wide and very telling grin.

 

Unfortunately for Tifa, that didn’t bring her predicament any closer to a solution. Bribes weren’t uncommon in this part of Midgar, and this she knew full well the price of such a thing, but Tifa also knew she didn’t have nearly enough gil on hand to cover the cost. Today had been a slow day for the Seventh Heaven so the cash register was bare, and all of AVALANCHE’s funds were stored away in a vault below – and there was just no way she’d be able to get to it in front of these clowns. “I… I don’t have that kind of gil on me.”

 

“That’s too bad. Then I guess the inspection continues,” said the older guard as he lifted up a half-empty bottle of whiskey, screwed off the cap, and gave a tentative sniff.

 

“I can pay you!” shouted Tifa, a bit more desperate as the second guard made her way between the tables and started turning over her chairs. “If you come back tomorrow that is. Just give me a day and you’ll get more than your fair share.”

 

The younger guard laughed. “Yeah right! That’s what they always say.”

 

“It seems like a no-brainer!” said Tifa with a slight edge to her voice. As much as these snooping guards worried her with their inquisitiveness, they were also getting on her nerves. “Leave now and get plenty of gil tomorrow or stay here just to find nothing.”

 

The older, clearly more experienced guard shook his head. “Nah, I don’t buy that. See, I think there’s another reason you closed up shop earlier than normal. I’d bet my paycheck you’re hiding something here, and I’m going to find out what.”

 

He couldn’t have picked a worse thing to say in Tifa’s mind. That may as well have been a death sentence for her and all her rebel friends in the resistance. If she couldn’t pay him off, or entice him to leave with a future payout, then one of them was sure to stumble upon the AVALANCHE hideout in their stubborn diligence. Tifa had to think of another solution fast, one that didn’t resort to violence no matter how tempting it was. The brown-haired bartender pushed out all fantasies of smashing these guards’ faces into mush out of her head until the only other possible bargaining chip she might be able to leverage remained. “I… What if there were something else I could offer you gentlemen?”

 

“And what might that be?” asked the commanding officer with bored disinterest in his voice as he took a step toward the modified pinball machine.

 

Tifa’s heart leapt into her throat in sheer panic, and she threw all caution to the wind in a desperate bid to halt his search. “My body!”

 

Both guards immediately froze on the spot and slowly turned to look at her. The younger guard merely gaped at her with his mouth hanging open in shock, but his superior wore the largest grin underneath his covered eyes. “Is that so? Well can’t say you haven’t got an amazing one to offer us.” He slowly stepped toward her, and Tifa breathed a sigh of relief as the distance between him and the pinball machine increased. But that sigh turned into trepidation as his larger form towered over her. “But somehow I don’t think you’re serious.”

 

“I am,” said Tifa resolutely, swallowing away the lump in her throat. “I’ve done nothing wrong, but if that’s what it takes to… satisfy you two, then I’m willing to do it.”

 

He smiled at her answer. “You hear that, kid? What did I tell you about these slum girls?”

 

“That they’re all sluts, sir,” said the junior officer with a lecherous grin and his gaze very obviously glued to Tifa’s generous rack.

 

“Indeed they are.” He stepped forward and immediately reached out for her large breasts with a greedy hand, licking his lips as they beckoned to him. Tifa winced as his palm cupped her left boob and all five fingers dug into the supple flesh. The guard manhandled her tit through her layers of clothing – the thin form-fitting white shirt and tight black sports bra underneath not nearly enough protection against her molestation. Tifa whined and recoiled from his instinctively, pulling back just a half-step before catching herself. “Don’t be afraid, little girl. Unless you don’t think you can go through with it.”

 

Tifa glared up at him through those passive, unblinking lenses of his helmet. “I’m not afraid of anything.”

 

“Good.” He backed off from her only to seat himself upon one of her barstools at the service counter before swiveling back to face her, his knees spread wide to make room for her. “Then you’d best get to sucking."

 

Tifa chewed nervously on her bottom lip as the reality of what she was about to do suddenly crashed into her. The young barmaid felt rather helpless all of a sudden as the immediate danger of her friend’s outlaw activities was gone only to be replaced by a situation had quickly spiraled out of control. Tifa had done all she could do to keep these Shinra grunts distracted, only to find herself suddenly committed to sucking a stranger's cock. It all felt like some bawdy scene that belonged in one of the slum’s seedy alleyways rather than the middle of her bar. Tifa was no whore, and certainly no victim, but she would do anything to keep her friends safe, even if it meant taking a dick.

 

"Fine," she said at last, readjusting the pleated skirt and black thigh-high stockings that ran up her thick, powerful thighs before sinking to her knees. If she was going to do this, Tifa knew she had to be fully committed to the ruse. Any sign of hesitation or reluctance might provoke the guards into continuing their search, calling for backup, or worst of all placing her under arrest. She couldn't allow any of that to happen, and so despite every instinct in her head screaming at her to immediately stand up and roundhouse kick the leering man in the head, Tifa kept her composure as she reached forward and began unbuckling his belt.

 

"Hey!" The other guard, neglected but not forgotten, suddenly strode forward, clumsily knocking aside a chair in his haste, and stood over Tifa from behind. "What about me?"

 

The man currently receiving Tifa's attention grunted as he reached back for one of the bottles he had been inspecting, pulled off the cap, and took a deep swig. "She came onto me first, kid. Wait your turn." The older veteran set down his bottle and slowly, deliberately took off his guard helmet. As expected, he revealed a face lined with years of age and stress, his dark hair grey around the temples. He watched Tifa with rapturous attention.

 

The much younger man, very nearly a boy and no doubt a virgin, was clearly trembling with anticipation. "Oh man, that's not fair!"

 

"Quiet," he snarled menacingly, his eyes never once leaving the sight of the dark-haired beauty unzipping his pants. "Don't make me pull rank on you."

 

That seemed to have shut the other one up, but untamed energy and sheer horniness practically radiated off him. "Oh geez," he whispered over Tifa's shoulder as he rocked back and forth on his feet. "This is so hot!" Tifa could already tell he would be more than a handful to deal with.

 

However the subject of Tifa's current attention was more than happy to sit back and enjoy his drink as the poor girl worked to free his cock from its confinement. With the top of his pants now fully undone and peeled wide open, only the final layer of faded white underwear lay between Tifa and her ultimate "prize." As her hand brushed over the fabric, Tifa watched the bulge swell and grow as his member beneath stiffened under her touch. Bravely and without a single moment of hesitation, Tifa's slender fingers delved between the fly of his underwear and sought purchase around the meaty rod that awaited her touch. Her fingertips gingerly caressed the mushroom-shaped head before finding their way to the shaft. Now securely in her grasp, Tifa used her other hand to hold the cloth back as she pulled the smiling grunt's cock out.

 

Tifa studied it for several moments (more out of curiosity than hesitation), her fingers shifting around the shaft for a better grip, but her eyes widened in shock as the cock quickly began to harden and grow in length even further. Admittedly it had been many, many years since Tifa's last sexual experience, but she certainly didn't remember them ever being so big. Either this guard was exceptionally gifted – his natural talents wasted as an enlisted man – or Tifa's naivete was beginning to catch up with her. Her pulse immediately quickened and her mouth started to salivate as she faced down the monster in front of her.

 

The man looming over her chuckled at the bewildered beauty. "What's the matter, girl? Haven't seen one so big? No surprise that the slum rats you consort with down here can't measure up to a real man."

 

Such a demeaning remark snapped Tifa out of her trance and, for a brief moment, her fiery spirit shone through as she glared up at the grinning guard. "You certainly are very well endowed, sir," she hissed through gritted teeth. However Tifa immediately felt a pang of regret for the edge in her voice, worried that it might prompt a harsh response, but clearly the guard was far too entranced by having his sizeable cock, which Tifa suddenly realized she had been absent-mindedly stroking in the meantime, in her capable grasp. Relieved and eager to prevent anymore unfortunate displays, Tifa broke her eye contact with him and instead stared down at his dick. The lump in her throat had returned, but not from fear or anxiety but from anticipation.

 

Tifa now had a new dilemma before her. Any qualms she had about following through with arrangement evaporated as her mind struggled to comprehend the sheer logistics of the challenge that throbbed in her hand. Somehow she was expected to fit that entire thing in her mouth! But after a lifetime of hardship, Tifa wasn’t about to back down from a challenge. The destruction of her hometown, the tragedy and plight of the common people that she fought to oppose with AVALANCHE, all that made the task of blowing this monster cock staring her in the face seem paltry in comparison. ‘I can do this,’ thought Tifa to herself. ‘For Cloud… and Barret and the others. I have to do this.’

 

The first thing she did upon leaning in was swab the underside of his cock with the broad side of her tongue. The salty and heady musk immediately slammed into her taste buds and nostrils like a truck, driving straight into her brain and triggering a moist response between her legs. ‘Shit, it’s been too long,” thought Tifa as she pressed her thighs together, hoping they wouldn’t notice, and licking at his shaft again. The beautiful bartender stiffened as soon as she felt his hand land on the back of her head, but she forced herself to relax and press on, telling herself it was completely normal. Slowly Tifa worked down his length, her wet tongue lapping away at every inch and leaving behind a trail of spit. When she reached the base, her nose wrinkled at the powerful scent of his balls, and much to her chagrin another flush of arousal splashed against her panties.

 

She could already tell this was going to be torture for her. Tifa’s body was operating purely on instinct at that point, and she couldn’t hope to cage the lustful beast that had been unleashed. All she could really hope was that she’d maintain some semblance of dignity through this ordeal without coming across as too much of a needy slut. ‘I don’t need these creeps coming back for seconds,’ Tifa thought as she slurped her way back up to his tip. The goal after all was to get rid of these guards, not make them realize there’s been a horny bartender right under their noses that they can return to any time they need a fix.

 

But as his rich, pheromone-heavy scent continued to assault her senses, Tifa found it harder and harder to convince herself she wasn’t exactly that. Even the way she slobbered all over his cock had a certain eagerness behind it that any idiot would have to be blind not to notice. Tifa closed her eyes as a hot blush crept up around her neck and cheeks from the way she devoured this stranger’s dick, her soft lips closing around his girth and sealing just under the groove of his pulsing cockhead. The delicious tang of precum spread across her tongue as she polished the tip diligently, soft moans wafting from her mouth as more and more of the salty fluid dribbled out. The busty bartender was so preoccupied with her attentive blowjob that she didn’t even notice the hand tightening in her hair until it was suddenly pushing down very insistently. Tifa only managed a brief questioning hum in her throat before it was abruptly cut off by his cock.

 

All other sensations were instantly shunted from Tifa's mind. The soreness of her knees, the burning blush in her face, the rigid fingers digging possessively into her scalp, and even the thirsty, aching need that had been slowly blooming deep within her womb. All of it replaced with the singular sensation of her throat stuffed with cock, muscles spasming and clenching around the meaty intruder while her tongue writhed against the rockhard shaft pinning it to the bottom of her mouth. If she thought the thick aroma of his manhood was hard to ignore before, now it was positively overwhelming with her delicate nose smothered by his crotch and the harsh jungle of pubic hair. Tifa's eyelids fluttered and both eyes rolled upward as a dizzying fog of lust flooded her head, blocking out the entire outside world and replacing it with nothing but the cock stuffing her throat, once so elegant and slender but now bulging outward and spasming from effort.

 

The lucky Shinra guard snickered at the sight of the hapless barmaid, assuming her dumb expression to be either that of total bliss or an impending blackout due to lack of air. But neither outcome would stop him from throatfucking his little slum whore as desired, and so with his fingers laced through her dark locks for a tight grip, he began thrusting Tifa's head up and down the shaft like an inanimate sex toy. Both arms hung limply at her sides, an abnormally docile and passive stance for the fierce martial artist, as she “allowed” him to skullfuck her into a delirious state. With her fighting spirit momentarily dispelled, Tifa's mouth became nothing more than a convenient hole to fuck. The common area of her bar was suddenly filled with the sordid _glurk-gluck_ sound of her throat giving away to the furious cock pounding it raw.

 

Tifa barely had the cognitive awareness to remind herself to breathe, let along offer any sort of protest. She was however keenly aware of the flared tip of his cock as it violated her throat repeatedly, tunneling deep into her esophagus to make way for the fat shaft following right behind it. With her lips stretched obscenely around his girth in a tight seal, Tifa soon discovered that in order to remaining conscious she had to fight for every harsh breath through her nose. Her eyes crossed inward as she looked down upon the base of the cock fucking her mouth, and Tifa let forth a series of muffled groans and curses to the best of her ability. Of course, they sounded like nothing but strangled gurgling as the oblivious Shinra continued to violate his willing fucktoy. After all, she had offered herself to him, and even her muffled cries and desperate tapping in her hand against his inner thigh could deter the guard from enjoying her wet depths.  The pleasant vibrations of her verbal protests and intense squirming of tongue against his cock only added to the experience.

 

"You're really good at this," he murmured, totally clueless to the fact that his complete dominance over the girl gave her zero opportunity to display any skill of her own (or lack thereof). Suddenly finding herself in a more vulnerable position than expected, Tifa could do nothing to stop him short of throwing him off her and ending their lewd session with an uppercut, and so she let him have his way with her. Her cheeks burned even hotter at the indignity of her throat being so carelessly and brutally plundered like she were nothing but another common slum whore. But at this point, even Tifa had to admit that, were someone to stumble upon the scene they'd be hard-pressed to tell the difference.

 

By now a thick layer of her own spit had lathered the entirety of the man's shaft, all the way to the root, and had begun building up around her slick, saliva-drenched lips, making the rough blowjob immeasurably more pleasurable for the Shinra grunt. However Tifa could tell that he was beginning to run out of steam, likely due to a sore wrist, and the insistent pressure at the back of her head slowly eased. Once his fingers loosened and the strength behind his hands left, Tifa could once more assert more control over the process. Though her throat ached from the abuse, she still went about servicing his cock dutifully. Now that he had been in her throat, Tifa saw no reason to be prudish about the blowjob, and so she bobbed her head on his dick, her tongue coiling and flicking gently against the smooth, veiny skin. He had initially taken control away from her due to lack of results, and a small part of Tifa's pride demanded that she prove herself more than capable without his "help."

 

"Oh man, I can't take it anymore!" Once more the long-forgotten second guard was brought back to Tifa's attention by his incessant whining, but this time followed up by the crisp sound of a zipper and the rustling of fabric. The brunette barely had time to wonder what was happening beyond her vision before another cock slapped against her face. Tifa groaned around the cock stuffing her mouth as his precum smeared across her cheek, marring her pristine and delicate skin. “F-fuck! That feels so good.”

 

The older guard rolled his eyes. “You need to learn some patience, kiddo. Trust me, it’ll serve you well in this hellhole sector.” He looked down at Tifa and laughed at the black makeup that had smeared around her eyes, making her look even more like a whore than even the cock she was currently sucked on could do. “But I’m sure our little slut can take care of you even while she’s busy with me. Isn’t that right?”

 

Tifa shot him a venomous glare through the brunette bangs that can fallen across her brow. She didn’t like his implication, but she knew he had a point. Unless she did something about the rambunctious youngster, things were likely to spiral into chaos, and maybe she wouldn’t be lucky enough to regain control next time. And so with some reluctance, although not as much reluctance as her rationale mind would have liked, Tifa reached up with a free hand and wrapped her fingers around the younger guard’s cock. True to everything else about him that was smaller than the guard occupying her mouth, the second cock was as big as the first but there was still more than enough to hold onto.

 

Finding a steady rhythm of pumping her lips up and down one guard’s cock while jerking off the other was a difficult task, but Tifa was more than capable. Like any well-trained whore on the slum streets, the bartender was soon expertly sucking and stroking two dicks at the same time, a feat she definitely didn’t foresee herself doing when she woke up that morning but one she adapted too quickly. The inexperienced boy shuddered and groaned as he stood at her side with bent knees and his head hanging back with eyes closed. He was in a state of pure rapture with a woman not only touching his dick for the first time in his life but trying her best to get him off. Never in his wildest dreams would he have thought his first girl would be such a stunning babe, but the pleasure coursing through his body was undeniable.

 

Tifa once again felt the iron grip of the other guard’s hands upon her head, and this time she was able to steel herself just before she was pushed back down and forced to throat his cock. “Round two, bitch. Let’s see if you can handle it better this time.” After a momentary breather, he was back to full strength and more than ready to teach the pretty slut how to properly deepthroat a cock. Tifa of course had little choice in the matter other than putting everything she learned to good use and taking the abuse gracefully. She relaxed her throat, opened her jaw wide, and took deep, controlled breaths through her nose as the guard treated her warm gullet like his personal cocksleeve. Spit bubble up around her lips and rolled down her chin, but through it all Tifa took him like a champ.

 

However with all concentration focused on her disciplined control, Tifa couldn’t recognize the subtle shift in the way his cock swelled with urgency. She could tell the guard was gradually speeding up and facefucking her at a harsher pace, but it wasn’t until his iron shaft jerked against her throat’s overstretched walls and spat the first gooey shot that she realized he was cumming. Her red eyes widened in mix of disgust and shock as he started to seed her belly with a hot load. Instinctively she tried to pull away and extract his spurting cock from her throat, but the hands at the back of her head held her down insistently. Without the proper leverage to fight back on her knees, the cock-stuffed brunette simply looked up at him with tears welling in her eyes not from pain but from the sheer strain of guzzling down rope after rope searing hot cum.

 

“Fuck yeah,” hissed the guard as he held Tifa down through the brutal despoiling of her throat. “You’re a natural. Bet you must do this all the time for your patrons.” Tifa was in no position to argue with her luscious, plump lips pressed against his groin at the root of his twitching cock, but she glared up at him through moist eyes that fluttered each time another cumshot fired down into her stomach.

 

But unfortunately for the exploited girl, things were about to get a lot worse. Tifa heard the telltale grunts from above of an overeager boy nearing his peak, and she looked over out the corner of her eyes just in time to find the second cock staring her right in the face. The barmaid had been too preoccupied with the cock roughing up her throat that she hadn’t given him proper diligence, opting instead to lazily stroke his shaft all the while, but it seemed that was more than enough for the boy on a hair trigger. “Oh sh-shit!” he exclaimed. “I’m gonna cu-cum!” Tifa immediately brought her pumping hand to a standstill, hoping that would be enough to prolong his ejaculation until the one in her throat had been deal with, but the chain reaction in his groin had already begun.

 

Tifa squealed as loud as she could manage with a cock blocking her airway as the first rope of sticky cum lanced across the bridge of her nose. The astonishment of taking a double shot of cum both down her throat and on her face at the same time was incomprehensible to the innocent bartender whose previous sexual experience had only been sex in the missionary position. They treated her like a prostitute, redecorating her face and throat with their hot, gooey loads at their pleasure. Totally unaccustomed to receiving a facial, Tifa learned the hard way to keep her eyes shut as a cumshot splattered across her eyelid, instantly setting into her dark lashes. She wanted to scream in outrage, but instead all she could do was gulp down another spurt of creamy spunk. The cock in her hand continued to spasm and spew its load until Tifa’s lovely features were unrecognizable beneath a goopy layer of cum, a sight that many of her regular customers would no doubt love to see.

 

After what seemed like an eternity for the flustered bartender, the orgasms of her two patrons finally started to die down. Without any power behind his shots, a steady stream of cum was dribbling from the standing guard’s cockhead and pouring down her hand and wrist. One last weak cumshot splattered inside her esophagus and Tifa at last felt the grip on her head relax. She wasted no time in pulling back, mewling softly as the flaccid yet still very engorged cock scrapped along her sore throat on the way out. The guard’s shaft exploded out from her mouth in a wet spray of sticky fluids that cascaded down her chin and splashed against her pure white shirt, staining it with proof of her first throatfucking. The young fighter looked an absolute wreck, every inch of her face caked in either her runny makeup or foul-smelling cum. It was dripping everywhere: on her eyebrows, her chin, her nose; Tifa could even feel it in her hair. Even her ears couldn’t escape the devastation, and clingy strands of cum dangled from her lobes like the pretty silver earrings she always wore.

 

Tifa gulped down harsh, desperate lungful of air as a web of spit, cum, and other lurid juices that still connected her quivering lips to his softening cock. A few hacking coughs and she coughed up a glob of spunk that had lodged itself in the back of her throat, only for it to fall and splat against the bare skin of her thigh just above the stocking line. Tifa felt violated in every sense of the word, but surprisingly enough she didn’t feel the blind, all-consuming rage toward these men that she had expected. Instead, she felt nervous about what might come next. Not afraid, never afraid, but rather restless anticipation of what they had in store for her next, no doubt spurred on by the burning itch in her panties that had growing into a raging inferno through her first facefuck. ‘Now what?’ Tifa asked herself as she rubbed her inner thighs together feverishly.

 

She wouldn’t have to wait long for an answer. The older guard roughly grabbed a fistful of her hair, having no care for the presence of his subordinate’s cum and how he smeared it deeper into her follicles, and yanked the barmaid onto her feet as he also stood up. Tifa didn’t fight him, far too excited to find out where this was going to even think about lashing out in response. He threw her curvy form against the bar counter, and Tifa found herself bent over at the waist with her sizeable breasts pressed into the flat surface and her skirt-covered ass sticking out, fully exposed. “That was a good start, girl, but we’re far from done here.”

 

As two pairs of hands roamed across her ass and the back of her thighs, Tifa’s eyes fluttered shut as she felt them explore her offered body. She had been writhing in agony on her knees for the last few minutes, forced to service two cocks while she went denied, and finally she was getting the relief she desired. Every inch of her body yearned for the touch of a man, and now she was getting the undivided attention from two. As eager fingers dug into the waistband of her tight black short and pulled them down her ass to reveal her white and very soaked panties, Tifa bit her bottom lip in anticipation of what would come next… And she could only hope it would be her.


End file.
